


Heart to Heart

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye checks up on Phil and they end up having a heart to heart conversation about someone Phil has been missing.</p><p>Sequel to (and currently final part to) "Gift of Christmas", "Keeping the Secret", "Telling Tales",</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

Skye went in search of Agent Coulson. She was concerned about him and not just because of the injuries he received during their most recent scuffle with AIM. Something was off with him, he seldom showed much emotion, but he almost seemed melancholy to her.  When she checked his office, she saw he wasn't there. So she headed to his cabin to see if he as holed up there, resting like he'd been instructed by the medic who looked him over at the scene.

 

She found him in his cabin, laying down with a tablet propped up on his raised knee. She was taken back when she saw him, gone was the ever present suit she'd come to think of as his uniform and in its place was a SHIELD t-shirt and a pair of thin sweat pants.

 

"Something I can help you with?" He asked when he caught her staring.

 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she stammered suddenly unsure of asking personal questions.

 

"I'll live," he answered with a shrug as if to say stitches in his arm and bruises across his side weren't anything to be worried about. 

 

"Obviously," she snarked back causing him to smile a little. "But that isn't what I was asking about, well it was, but there is more," she paused and when he raised  his eyebrow at her as if to say go on, she continued, "you seem off and I was wondering if there was something health wise or personally going on?"

 

She saw him sigh and closed the door to his cabin when he motioned for her to do so before sitting down at the other end of his bunk. 

 

Setting his tablet aside, Phil quietly said, "You know that saying about you don't know what you have until it's gone?" When he saw her nod, he continued, "I didn't know I'd miss a friendship until certain things started to not happen," he said nodding toward her little Christmas tree sitting where he'd moved it on the shelf behind her. "That got me thinking about the past and boxes of my favourite candies with crumpled bows that weren't on my desk. Or a mug with some god awful saying like 'Worlds Greatest Boss' and some decadent or just plain weird coffee flavor inside for me to try. I didn't realize how much that friendship meant to me until the physical things weren't there to remind me what else was missing."

 

"And you can't tell this person?" She wondered.

 

"Technically he's Level Seven but he's not cleared to know," Phil answered with a sigh.  He actually didn't know what clearance level Clint had been given after the incident with Loki, Nick had refused to give him any information other than the fact they had gotten Clint back.

 

"And with all of us, you, prancing around the Hub, there is no way he won't find out? I mean we weren't exactly subtle, and a lot of people saw us," she pointed out. "And wouldn't it be better him finding out by you calling him than him finding out from rumors and gossip."

 

Phil nodded, everything she said made sense. He just didn't know if he could make that call now, after so much time. "I'll think about it," he told her.

 

Skye got up and patted his leg as he stretched it back out. "Take care of yourself AC we need you too," she said before turning to leave. 

 

As she stood at the door looking back at him one more time, he smiled and said, "Thank you Skye."


End file.
